Alexandro Moon
Alexandro Moon, appearing as a recurring character in Season 2 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people during the events of Stonemoor before he turned out to be the killer of hunter Samson Mortaxe in Blood From a Stone (Case #51 of Stonemoor), where he was extradited to France for his safety. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in For Crying Out Loud (Case #30 of Stonemoor) and Sins of the Father (Case #36 of Stonemoor). Profile 22 years old of age, Alexandro is an animal ranger and the now-former leader of the Spanish community in Green Haven. He has brown hair and brown eyes concealed behind a pair of glasses. Further, he is seen wearing a cowboy hat, a tie and his ranger badge on his left side. In his first suspect appearance, it is learned that he eats camembert cheese and has been to Provence. In his second suspect appearance, it is known that he eats pizza, speaks Aramaic and practices calligraphy. In his third suspect appearance, it is discovered that he eats mushrooms and plays chess. In his fourth suspect appearance, it is determined that he eats meatloaf, knows vampire lore and drinks sangria. In his fifth suspect appearance, it is noted that he is left handed, eats steak and gardens. In his sixth suspect appearance, it is confirmed that he eats dark chocolate, wears hiking boots and is part of the city's Historical Society. Events of Criminal Case Sacre Bleu! Take a Bull by the Horns Alexandro was suspected again when his broken ranger badge was found in the moonlit park. When asked about the victim, Spanish community leader Esteban Hernandez, he was shocked to hear of the man's death. Knowing full well of the tensions in the community, he commented that this murder would only bring even more horrors. When asked if he knew him personally or had seen him, the animal ranger told them that he never really got interests in Hernandez's view of the tensions, so never really wanted something to do with him. Alexandro was interrogated again after a DNA test discovered that he was the biological son of Esteban. Embarrassed to have been caught in his lie, he explained that he came to Stonemoor to confront the man who impregnated and then left his mother. The young ranger told them that upon being confronted, Esteban shown some kind of surprise to be face to face with the child he didn't want. The leader then tried to get his way out of it, only resulting in Alexandro getting angry and telling him that he thought this would be different. When the community leader was gonna try to play nice, Alexandro left and called him a manipulative man. When asked if he could have murdered him, ranger Moon told them that, although he was mad, he would never dare kill someone in cold blood. Alexandro was found innocent again after the team arrested event organiser Pablo Montoya for the murder. For Crying Out Loud Shocked to the Core Your Flesh and Blood To Push Up the Daisies Case Appearances *Sacre Bleu! (Case #25 of Stonemoor) *Take a Bull by the Horns (Case #28 of Stonemoor) *For Crying Out Loud (Case #30 of Stonemoor) *Shocked to the Core (Case #33 of Stonemoor) *Your Flesh and Blood (Case #35 of Stonemoor) *Sins of the Father (Case #36 of Stonemoor) *To Push Up the Daisies (Case #49 of Stonemoor) *Blood From a Stone (Case #51 of Stonemoor) *Let Them Off the Hook (Case #52 of Stonemoor; mentioned) *To the Bitter, Bloody End (Case #65 of Stonemoor; mentioned) *Strike a False Note (Case #7 of The Big Brother; mentioned) Trivia *Alexandro is based off of fellow fanon writer BloodyNightWolf, commonly referred to as Wolfy. *Alexandro is one of the characters (minus the victims) to appear as a clue in a crime scene. Category:Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Recurring Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Killers (Stonemoor)